Steve is Back
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: the year is 1975, Peggy has started a life for herslef. she has family and a good career. but she has always wondered how her life and others would be if steve had lived. when the Shield finds Captain America, Peggys husband Daniel offers Steve a home with their family util he could get back on his feet. peggys world gets turned upside down.


1975

It was the anniversary of Steve Rogers`s death. This day has always been sad for Peggy, even with all the time passed. Steve was her first love and this day always brings thoughts of `what if`. would he have changed the world change with his abilities? Could he have saved more lives than the SSR ever could? How would her life have been different if he had lived? Would she have chosen him over Daniel? But what she didn't understand was why every year she put herself through this. Yes, he was her friend, and yes she had loved him. But she was happy with the way her life turned out. She had two beautiful children Michael and Felicity. Not to mention a husband who respected and loved her. She loved her husband Daniel more than anything in the world. So why every year did she put herself through the pain of `what if`? She rolls to her side wraps the blankets around her tightly. Images of Steve`s muscular body holding her in his arms and kissing her lips. she shook her hand to try and push away the memory. She remembers how he looked coming back from his first battle with red skull. dirt all over his face and a team of thousands behind him. Lives he saved, that the general didn't want to risk time trying to help. Suddenly Peggy heard the smoke alarm going off.

She quickly got out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. Where she saw Daniel pouring water onto the growing fire, coming from the stove. Peggy grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet and started to eliminate the fire.

"what happened?" she shouted.

"I was trying to make you and the kids breakfast. "Daniel replied. "I know today is a hard day for you and I thought maybe I could make things easier for you."

She rolled her eyes.

"well you did a _fine_ job at that!" She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I`ll clean everything up." He told her as he grabbed the sponge from the sink.

"stop! Stop trying to do things for me!" she told him as she grabbed his hand. "I may be upset but I'm not helpless."

"I never said you were!" He replied looking at her confused. "you have the right to be upset, Steve was your friend. You cook and clean all the time, I just wanted to give you a day where I do all the work and you can relax and do nothing."

She removed her hand and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I`m just not myself today."

He sat down next to her.

"I'd say so, usually your bugging me to help you out with the cooking or cleaning." He told her.

She chuckled.

He took her hand in his and caressed her smooth hands.

"He was a good man, the hero this country needed. "Daniel commented. "A true leader, with the heart and brain to do great things. "

"Yes, he was an incredible person." Peggy told him. "he saved so many lives' in just a few years."

"peg, I know you feel. I miss him too, I mean I owe my life to him. If it wasn't for him i`d be dead, he saved me all those years ago."

Peggy started to tear up. Daniel hugged her.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. As they turned they saw Felicity and Michael standing in the door way. Felicity had curly black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was long and her skin light. She was dressed in her favorite night gown and was holding her little brother`s hand. She was ten years old and her brother was three. Michael had messy brown hair and green eyes, his skin was light and he was dressed in blue feetie PJs.

"is everything, okay?" Felicity asked. "Mikey said he heard yelling before."

"everything is fine. there was just a small fire." Daniel answered. "but it's out now and there is nothing to worry about."

Felicity ran over to her father and sat on his lap. Michael climbed onto Peggy. Felicity looked up at her father.

"were you trying to cook again, daddy?" she asked.

Peggy couldn't help but laugh.

"yes he was." Peggy replied before he could. "Daniel, you should know by now that you cooking equals disaster."

"I used to be able to cook very well." Daniel informs her. "But its hard cooking with only one hand when you haven't done it in a while. I used to cook all the time when I lived on my own. "

Peggy chuckled.

"excuses." Peggy commented.

As the kids played baseball in the backyard, Peggy and Daniel began to clean the mess in the kitchen. They left the radio on and sang along to all their favorite songs. Then suddenly…

"breaking news!" the voice on the radio called. "We interrupt this program to give you news of the shocking discovery! A team of Alaskan explorers found a frozen Captain America. But more shocking then that he`s alive and still breathing."

Peggy`s heart felt like it had stopped. She dropped the plate she had been washing and it smashed into pieces. She couldn't believe what she just heard.


End file.
